1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a jointed fitting for a swing door, window or the like, designed in metal or in plastic material profile and the movable frame whereof partially overlaps the fixed frame.
This invention will be useful, more particularly, in the field of hardware for the building industry.
2. The Prior Art
We already know of swings door or window joints that consist normally of two separate elements, one of which, referred to as a compass bearing, constitutes the upper link of the movable frame with the fixed frame, and the other element of which, referred to as an angular support, provides the lower link of this movable frame with the fixed frame.
Apart from the position occupied in relation to the door or the window, the functions assigned to this angular support and to the compass bearing will differ. Thus, the angular support allows, at the same time, allows the movable frame to rotate around a vertical axis passing through its rear narrow side, and a rotation around a horizontal axis that may be materialized roughly by the bottom crossbar of the fixed frame. In comparison, the compass bearing provides for the rotation of the compass around a vertical axis, which compass, because of its linkage to the movable frame, passes this rotation on to the latter. This compass also provides for a limited tilt of the movable frame when the latter revolves around the horizontal axis.
However, the angular support and the compass bearing have a common function that supports the weight of the movable frame and provides, for the perfect positioning of the latter in relation to the fixed frame of the door or window.
Thus, the angular support and the compass bearing consist, generally, of a fixed element fitted solidly to the fixed frame and of a jointed part attached directly or via the arm of the compass to the movable frame. To enable these joints to function as a support for the movable frame, it is absolutely necessary that both the fixed element and the jointed part of the aforesaid fittings be attached solidly, respectively to the fixed frame and to the movable frame. Furthermore, the linkage between the fixed element and the jointed part of the angular support and of the compass bearing has to be determined according to the stress that will be applied on them.
The major problem regarding these joints for a swing door or window arises from the difficulties encountered in fitting them to the uprights of the fixed frame or of the movable frame. These difficulties are increased when the door, window or the like is designed from tubular profiles made of a light material such as aluminum or plastic material.
As a matter of fact, the fitting of the angular support and of the compass bearing to an upright of the fixed frame requires, generally, machining that tends to locally weaken the latter. This machining is separate for one and for the other joint and it causes a considerable loss of time, either in making the door, window or the like, or at the time when the latter is being assembled.
Obviously, where a movable frame partially overlapping the fixed frame is concerned, the methods used for fitting these joints become more sophisticated, considering that a simple application to the inner face area of the door or window is not desirable, in particular as regards the attractiveness of the entire unit.
Thus, in this case, two solutions are normally chosen. The first solution consists in fitting the angular support and the compass bearing in the fillister of the movable frame and of the fixed frame, with all the machining and tightness drawbacks involved. This solution is applicable only for movable frames of low weight because of the poor mechanical resistance of these joints so as to decrease their size to a minimum.
The second solution in providing the linkage of these joints in the fillister of the movable frame and of the fixed frame while preserving their applied position. This solution is usually referred to by the users by adding the words "for clamping" to the name of the fitting concerned.
More specifically, such a method consists of connecting to the fixed element and to the movable part of the joint a wing bent in the form of a square that fits between the border of the movable frame that forms the overlapping of the fixed frame, and the inner face of the latter. This wing cooperates, furthermore, with the narrow side of the fixed frame via appropriate fastening means.
As a rule, the profiles used for designing a door or window confer on the movable frame and on the fixed frame a T-shaped groove located on their horizontal and vertical narrow sides. Thus, the aforesaid fastening means normally consist of elements liable to co-operate with this groove for providing the linkage of the joint without requiring any machining. More accurately, they consist of wedges fitted into the groove so that they can not become released and in which openings are made that are able to accept fastening elements such as bolts or rivets.
Just as above, the joints provided with this type of linkage display an inadequate mechanical resistance for supporting the heavier weight of a movable frame and, for this reason, they are limited to a restricted range of products. Furthermore, because of their complicated nature, these joints are currently designed for being used either on the left or on the right. Thus, it is necessary to dinstiguish the angular supports and the compass bearings that can be fitted on the left side of a door, window or the like from those designed for being used on the right side. This drawback makes it necessary to handle four different productions in parallel. Furthermore, stock management becomes more difficult.
In addition, when a swing-type door, window or the like is to be restored, the original fittings can be replaced, generally, by strictly identical fittings only. As a matter of fact, the holes machined previously in the fixed frame will fit in most of the cases, fitting designs supplied by one specific manufacturer only. This can cause numerous difficulties for users who try to obtain these fittings when the manufacturer has ceased to make them. Also, professionals specialized in installing and restoring doors, windows and the like will have to keep an inventory of a large number of different fittings supplied by several manufacturers.